Chapter One :: The Dawn
by orionstar
Summary: [Introduction] Hogwarts has a new teacher to fill the Defense Against Dark Arts position, due to 16-year-old Draco Malfoy's utter - yet, very short-lived - disappointment.


HARRY POTTER AND THE BLOOD ORB :: CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimer: All characters © JK Rowling. Dawn Deneuve is an orginal character.  
  
"So, who's betting that Professor Snape gets the Defense Against Dark Arts position?"  
  
16-year-old Draco Malfoy grinned around at the faces crowding the Slytherin table. Every year, the Slytherins had been discussing ways of getting their house Head, Severus Snape, to get the Defense Against Dark Arts position, a teaching position that Snape had always longed for. The Slytherin students may have been young, but they were always hungry for the chance of power and domination over their other schoolmates, to prove that Slytherin was the best of the Houses in Hogwarts.  
  
"This time, Father had better put that order through," Draco drawled on, obviously trying to impress his schoolmates (and succeeding, as could be seen on the eager expressions on his friends' faces). "I've been insisting for ages, it's only now he's listened to me."  
  
"Why's he kept so long, anyway?" Pansy Parkinson asked.  
  
"Business," Draco muttered curtly. As much as he would have wanted to brag about it, he didn't quite want to tell his classmates yet what his father was up to. It was too delicate for their ears.  
  
"The seat for the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is still empty, though," another Slytherin 7^th Year pointed out.  
  
Draco raised a brow. "Who knows? Maybe someone else is teaching Potions. Or maybe, Professor Snape is teaching both Potions and Defense Against Dark Arts." He grinned to himself, imagining how much power Slytherin House would have if Snape did have both jobs. Then maybe there would be a better chance of having his nemesis, Harry Potter, thrown out of Hogwarts...  
  
"Attention, please, everyone!"  
  
Heads raised from the tables to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's clinking his glass with a golden spoon. Seeing he had everyone's attention, Dumbledore smiled and stood up, clearing his throat.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," he announced, though old, his voice ringing throughout the entire Hall. "It is my pleasure to welcome all of you back, and to also welcome this year's freshies." He grinned amusedly. "Of course, a minor thing to keep in mind for the newbies - the Forest is strictly out of bounds, so on and so forth, you may ask your prefects or upper-year students why this is so."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with a knowing twinkle as he looked over the rims of his glasses at Harry and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were grinning sheepishly back at their Headmaster. Draco noted the recognition between both parties, and sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Before we go on to the much-awaited Sorting, I have another little announcement to make," Dumbledore went on. "We have a new teacher to fill our Defense Against Dark Arts teaching position..."  
  
The Slytherins shot glances towards Draco, who confidently stared up at Dumbledore. C'mon, say it's Snape...say it's Snape... he thought.  
  
"...and I certainly hope she stays for more than a year," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
There were murmurs scattering throughout the Hall, but the Slytherin table suddenly fell silent. She? Draco thought in disbelief, gaping stupidly at Dumbledore. What does he mean, she?  
  
"Before I introduce you to your new teacher, let me give you a little background on her. And yes, it's a she," Dumbledore added, nodding towards the prefects who were raising their brows in question. "Since childhood she has practiced magic at the Delvaux Primary School for Giften Children, always topping every class. She has already graduated at the age of 16 and is out of school because of her excellent marks and good performance. Because of this, we teachers at Hogwarts" (Snape scowled at this) "granted her a teaching position in her specialization, Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
"Students, your Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher...please welcome Dawn Deneuve."  
  
Some students arched their heads, others stood up to get a better look. Draco was already busy blaming his father in his head, but some part of him couldn't quite resist the curiosity of who in the cursed world would actually be a better choice than Snape.  
  
He stood up, and saw her.  
  
A young girl was climbing the steps up to the platform where the teachers were seated. She was very pretty, with intense emerald green eyes and long, jet-black hair tied to a ponytail and reaching down to her knees. Dressed neatly in a Hogwarts students' robes, the only thing different about her was the chain round her waist. It was a large one, made of gold, and dangling from it was half a ruby-red orb embedded into a round golden plate.  
  
Dawn walked up to Dumbledore and shook the old Wizard's hand. Then she waved to the students, smiling pleasantly, and took her seat. Dumbledore began applauding and the rest of the Hall followed.  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Draco gave a violent jump, his heart making such a wild thump in his chest that it hurt. "What?!" he exclaimed, his voice going more high-pitched as usual. Fortunately not many heard it; everyone else was too busy clapping.  
  
"Sit down, you're the only one who's standing up!" Pansy barked, annoyed.  
  
Draco blinked at her for a moment, then shot a quick glance around the vast Hall. Pansy was right - he was the only one left standing. Turning a light shade of pink, he sank into his seat, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality.  
  
"You okay, Draco?" Crabbe, one of Draco's constant companions, asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine..." Draco mumbled absent-mindedly.  
  
He looked up and found himself staring at Dawn. While Dumbledore was finishing his opening remarks, Dawn was talking to Professor McGonagall, who seemed at ease with the young girl. Everyone applauded again when Dumbledore finished, and Draco watched Dawn as she made the elder Professor laugh and she turned her head to the crowd. Dawn moved her head `til her eyes met - and locked - with Draco's gaze.  
  
Draco didn't know how long he'd been staring at Dawn, but the slight nod of recognition she gave him brought him back to the real world. He bent his head sheepishly and turned away.  
  
Draco used a fork to poke at the veal that had appeared magically on his plate. For some strange reason, he couldn't help but smile a little to himself.  
  
Maybe this year's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
